Fernpelt
|pastaffie = None |postdeath = SkyClan Ancestor |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Fernpaw Fernpelt ''Unknown |familyt=Mate: Daughters: Son: |familyl=Buzzardstar Tansypaw, Mintpaw Snailpaw |mentor = Nightfur |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, Battles of the Clans, SkyClan's Destiny, Cloudstar's Journey |deadbooks = None }} Fernpelt is a dark brown tabby she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :Fernpelt is an ancient SkyClan warrior during the time when SkyClan is traveling to find a new home after being driven out of the forest by Twolegs. :In another one of Firestar's many visions, SkyClan are journeying to their new home, and Fernpelt is seen hunting with the current SkyClan deputy, Buzzardtail, and grabs a squirrel out of a tree with an enormous leap. Firestar is surprised at how high her leap was, and is curious how nobody congratulated her for the leap, later learning that high jumping abilities was a common SkyClan trait. :When SkyClan reaches its new home in the gorge, Buzzardtail picks her to lead the dawn patrol, and warns her to keep her eyes open for foxes. She reassures the SkyClan deputy, saying that if they did see any foxes, they'd shred them. SkyClan's Destiny : In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Fernpaw is seen as an apprentice, along with her mentor, Nightfur. SkyClan decides to try and attack kittypets that are invading their territory and stealing their prey. She claims that the invading kittypets won't stand a chance against SkyClan once they drop out of the trees while attacking the kittypets. When Cloudstorm suggests that they attack the Twolegplace, she dryly asks if he really means it. In the Novellas Cloudstar's Journey :Fernpelt is first seen leading a hunting patrol back into camp, but surprisingly, Snailpaw is the only one with prey, and it is only a feeble, damp squirrel. Cloudstar demands if that is all, and Fernpelt defends the apprentice. She tells Cloudstar about the Twolegs scaring away all the prey, even though it is nearly greenleaf. :After the tree falls and injures Mintpaw, her daughter, Fernpelt rushes out of the warriors' den and demands what happened to her kits, Tansypaw, Mintpaw, and Snailpaw. Cloudstar tells her that the Twolegs have invaded the territory. Buzzardtail returns from a patrol and leaps to his mate's side and asks her what happened. Fernpelt explains the falling tree to her mate. After Cloudstar and Buzzardtail sort out a patrol to assess the damage, Quailheart comes out of the medicine den with herbs. Fawnstep examines all of the injured apprentices with Fernpelt, who shrieks at her kits' injuries, which are relatively minor. She soon calms down to help her daughters and son get settled. :Later, Fernpelt is seen briefly, sharing tongues with Buzzardtail right before Cloudstar announces that every cat has to eat once a day at dusk. A little while after this, Fernpelt, along with Stoatfur, Acornpaw, and Weaselwhisker are selected to hunt along the river. Cloudstar interrupts, and sends them to do battle training instead. :During the SkyClan-ThunderClan battle soon after, Fernpelt is seen battling Redstar, holding her own. Redstar then knocks her away with one large well-dealt blow that sends her tumbling away into some bracken and not moving. Trivia *Her name has been spelled as Fern-pelt. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Buzzardstar: Daughters: :Tansypaw: :Mintpaw: Son: :Snailpaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters Category:Queen Category:SkyClan Ancestors